An open cutter is one of the most popular types of cutter used in a foil type shaver. It is basically a bent metal sheet that is slotted in between to form cutting edges. The bent slotted metal sheet is then housed on a plastic or metal bridge that can be driven by a motor and oscillate side by side through an eccentric pin. On top of the open cutter is a flexible thin metal sheet with through-hole pattern on it. This flexible thin metal sheet is also known as a foil. The cutting of hair takes place when the open cutter is sliding on the inner surface of the foil. The hair passing through the through-holes of the foil can be cut by the open cutter oscillating at high speed. The cutting action is an interaction between the foil and the open cutter.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding an open cutter for a foil type shaver, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the open cutter for a foil type shaver disclosed in the present application, or consider any cited documents as material to the patentability of the claims of the present application.